New Beginnings
by trickhayden
Summary: The reunion we've all been waiting for leading up to the best and most important part. Is Allie ready?
1. Disclaimer

Well it's been a while since I've posted a Taken fanfic. Here's the second part of the "New Beginnings" series. This one is actually titled New Beginnings. Fortune Cookies is a prequel and you don't necessarily have to read it before reading this one. The next part is going to be a crossover. So it shouldn't be too bad. These three stories are part of a challenge I am taking part in (Garnet's Challenge). Unfortunately Taken is not mine. The characters belong to Leslie Bohem and all those people. Enjoy and review.  
  
I also want to thank David and Azri for bugging me all the time to type it up. And for all the brainstorming that we did. I'm going to need your guy's help on the next one too! 


	2. New Beginnings

New Beginnings  
  
Prologue  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
Br'an asked Allie who was piloting the little mini ship into the earth's atmosphere. She was turning on the switches to start the cloaking device, just as John had instructed her to do when he taught her how to control her own personal ship.  
  
"I haven't seen thin in over 6 years, Br'an. I'm a little nervous. What if they aren't still together? I love my Mom, but I love my Dad too."  
  
Br'an was a little sad for Allie, but not as much as a human would be. Br'an was experiencing more emotion then he used to because he had been hanging out with Allie ever since he came on the ship. That was just four years ago.  
  
They came into orbit over the coast of California and followed it up to Washington, then heading in state to Seattle. Allie could feel where Lisa was the minute they entered the atmosphere. She knew they were getting close. Allie set the ship down in the woods by the soccer field she used to play in not too long ago. they would start there. They walked by the high school that they would soon be attending on their way to where Lisa was. Allie saw some old friends and classmates. But now was not the time to talk to Rory, Autumn, or Landon. They were on a mission. Allie had to get to her parents. Finally the two teens reached a small house not far from where her old apartment used to be. They stood outside the door for a while before Br'an asked,  
  
"Are you going to go in?"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"She's back, I know it" Lisa said to herself on the way to the door to watch for lights. She opened the door, and to her surprise stood Allie.  
  
"Allie." Lisa whispered not believing at first. "Allie!" Lisa said hugging her daughter for the first time in years. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hi Mom." Allie said with tears also forming in her eyes.  
  
"We've missed you so much. But now you're back!" Lisa let go of her daughter.  
  
"I've miss you both too." Allie said, then remember Br'an was with her she said.  
  
"This is... Bryan."  
  
Lisa noticed the boy for the first time. She knew right away he was not from here, but his human form seemed to fit in. He had short brown hair which could be spiked to fit in with today's styles, brown eyes, and what would be classified as skater clothes. Allie had done some research before coming back to make sure that her and Br'an did fit in with today's teens. She was wearing jean hip huggers and a form fitting white tank. Allie sure had grown up since last time Lisa had seen her. She wasn't such a little girl anymore.  
  
"Hi Bryan." Lisa held out her hand. When the boy just looked at it she pulled it back to her side. She had forgotten how different they were. Br'an just looked back at Allie. She understood what Br'an was thinking. It was kind of weird that they were standing outside.  
  
"Can we go in?" Allie asked.  
  
"Oh yes, sorry. It's just... you're back." Lisa said as she let them inside with Allie closing the door behind them. This was her first time in their new home.  
  
"I guess I'll have to take you shopping for some clothes. You won't fit into your old ones." Lisa said leading them inside the living room.  
  
"You just stay right here and I'll be right back." Lisa was afraid Allie might leave again if she were to let her out of her sight.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't go anywhere." Allie said taking in the house. She was happy her parents had stayed together. Maybe they could be a normal family for once. Well with the exception of Br'an living there too.  
  
Just then a little boy of about two ran into the room. He had unruly dark hair, and bright blue eyes. He ran right up to Allie. He looked at her for a minute, then stuck his messy ands up at Allie and said,  
  
"Alee" Allie picked the little boy up and sat him on her lap. He looked at her curiously. Taking in her appearance. Br'an sat on a chair across from Allie looking at the little creature. He had never seen a human baby before.  
  
"What is that?" Br'an asked finally. Allie was wondering that same question. Well more like WHO is that.  
  
"He's a baby." Allie looked at the child on her lap who had not stopped looking at her as well. "I think he's my brother." Lisa walked back in the room.  
  
"Joshy! There you are!" The child looked at his sister and pointed to her saying,  
  
"Alee. Alee" He touched her face. Lisa walked over to where Allie sat, sat herself down, and put Joshy on her lap.  
  
"Yes, Joshua, this is Allie." He reached out to Allie again. Allie looked at Joshua.  
"I have a brother? That means..." Lisa nodded  
  
"He's two and a half and a little devil at that. Always getting into trouble. I don't know how he knew you were you. We don't let him see pictures. Just in case you didn't come back, we didn't want him to feel like he was missing something. But I already think he knew." Charlie rushed in the door worrying that something had happened. Lisa told him he needed to come right away, but she didn't tell him what for.  
  
"Did something happen to Joshy. Did he." Charlie stopped mid- sentence, speechless when he saw Allie. He was expecting Joshy to have formed some powers or something, he wasn't sure when they got powers, since he wasn't there when Allie was growing up. Allie got up and walked to her dad. He met her halfway and hugged her.  
  
"Hi Dad."  
  
"You're back. For good?"  
  
"I think so." Charlie let go of Allie. She had gotten a lot taller since he had seen her. A lot of things have changed since last time Allie was around.  
  
"You're not sure?" Allie walked back to the couch with Charlie following. Br'an interrupted the reunion and said,  
  
"For now he's not ready, but soon we'll have to leave. But I think we're supposed to check on, what did you call him, Joshua? I think John knew more then we did."  
  
"Who's he?" Charlie asked, puzzled.  
  
"We're not sure yet." Allie answered.  
  
"He's going to be ready to do what?" Lisa questioned, equally puzzled.  
  
"Not sure. We'll find out when the time is right." Allie answered.  
  
"You just got back. How can you leave again?" Lisa said getting upset again that her daughter would leave soon after just getting back. Lisa couldn't bear to loose Allie again.  
  
"Alee no go gan" Joshy said as if he were the final word.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I get to know you, 'ua." Allie looked to her parents, "Has he shown any use of powers?"  
  
"We were hoping he wouldn't." Charlie said  
  
"Why?" Br'an asked. Charlie looked at him.  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Oh this is Bryan. He's going to need to stay here, if that's ok with you guys. He's supposed to help me when the time comes for us to go meet him." Lisa and Charlie looked at each other. Lisa said,  
  
"We have an extra room. Bryan, you can have it."  
  
"Thank you. But why wouldn't you want Joshua to have powers?"  
  
"We already lost one child. We didn't need to loose another." Lisa said holding Charlie's hand.  
  
"No one's going to take anyone again. That's why I'm here." Allie said. Lisa stood up, letting go of Charlie and handing Joshua to him, and grabbed her daughter's hand.  
  
"You're probably tired. Let me show you to your rooms." They walked down the hallway on the left of where they came in at. Lisa opened a door. "This will be your room Bryan, and this" Lisa said opening the door across from it. "is your room Allie."  
  
Allie walked in to see posters on the all. LFO. There was even a signed poster over her bed. On the desk was her Journal, a new Journal, and a singed CD.  
  
"Wow." Allie turned around to see her parents in the doorway with Lisa holding Joshy's hand. "Thank you." Allie said going to give her parents a hug. Br'an walked in and over to the desk where he saw a weird silver disc in a case.  
  
"What's this?" Allie let go of her parents and walked back to the desk next to Br'an.  
  
"A CD."  
  
"What's it's purpose?" Allie took the disc from his hand.  
  
"I'll show you." She put the CD into the player that hung on the wall above her desk. As she press play "Life is good" began to sound.  
  
"I like it." Br'an said as his head began to bop with the music. Allie turned to her parents and asked,  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Monday." They both answered at the same time.  
  
"Good. Tomorrow Bryan and I will start school."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Br'an and Allie walked up the steps of the highschool with Charlie following behind. Allie was a little nervous about starting school. She hadn't been in a school in a very long time. She hadn't been around people in a while either. Allie wasn't showing any signs of nervousness, but Br'an knew different. But he wasn't paying much attention to Allie. He was taking it all in. It was weird to him how all these humans can be different. It just didn't make any sense to him. They walked to the office and enrolled in school. Of course they had to come up with fake forms, but that wasn't too hard. You can find anything on the Internet. Br'an and Allie had similar schedules for their sophomore year. Only variances were with Allie taking newspaper and Br'an taking photography. They also had different English and History classes. Thankfully they had lockers near each other. Allie walked Br'an to his first class.  
  
"Br'an. I mean... Bryan. When everyone gets to leave after the bell rings, you go to your next class. I'll see you then." Br'an nodded and walked into his class. Allie just hoped that Br'an would remember the story they came up with.  
  
Allie walked into English and saw Rory and Autumn along with a few others she recognized. They all looked up as she walked in. Rory and Autumn could hardly believe their eyes. Allie walked up to Ms. Chris and showed her schedule to her.  
  
"Everyone, this is Allie Keys. Please have a seat." Allie sat in the only empty desk which was near Rory and Autumn. "Today we are talking about Julius Caesar. William Shakespeare..." Allie quickly blocked out Ms. Chris when she was passed a note from Rory.  
  
Where have you been?  
Around.  
  
Around where?  
Home school  
  
You're mom never had time for it. Plus you wouldn't leave soccer. Why don't you just tell me?  
I'll tell you and Autumn after school  
  
OK  
  
During the day Allie had seen Landon. He hadn't asked her what happened to her when he talked to her like Rory and Autumn did. He talked to her like she had never left. He seemed like he already knew. But how could he? Allie didn't know how anyone would know, unless their parents were taken as well. But Allie knew the Wades. She knew they hadn't been Taken. Taken people have a certain, edginess to them. The Wades had always been perfectly calm. But if Landon did know something, could he be someone she could trust. And what would Allie tell Rory and Autumn? Allie thought she could trust them when she was younger, but now? People change, and Allie hadn't been around to see how they've changed. Would they sell her out to the government? She would loose more then her parents this time. It would ruin the whole mission and if she wasn't careful, a lot more then that. But for people to trust he, she would have to tell them. Allie had to start somewhere.  
  
Allie met Rory and Autumn after school. Br'an was with Allie as well.  
  
"Hey Bryan." Rory looked at Br'an when he walked up with Allie, but she quickly turned back to Allie and asked, "So what really happened to you?"  
  
"It's complicated." Allie still wasn't sure how to explain it to them.  
  
"Just tell us straight." Autumn said. "Where'd you go?" Allied looked to Br'an and he shrugged. Landon walked over to the group. He had heard the conversation.  
  
"She was Taken." Allie looked at Landon. She didn't know anyone knew. "I was there, I saw." Landon said not taking his eyes off Allie.  
  
"What does that mean?" Rory said looking at Allie and Landon in confusion.  
  
"I'm part alien."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." Autumn said not believing.  
  
"Why would we believe that?" Rory asked, upset that one of her oldest friends couldn't tell her the truth.  
  
"Why wouldn't you believe her? You both should know best that she doesn't lie. I don't know why you two don't trust her, when she is obviously trusting you. She's risking being caught, again, to tell you the truth." Br'an said coming to the rescue.  
  
"It's just a little hard to believe." Autumn said shocked that the seemingly quite guy would speak so forcefully, while Rory was mesmerized by the speech. Br'an was still talking to them, doing the explaining for Allie since she was a little preoccupied by Landon.  
  
"Do you still use those cool blue lights?"  
  
"Yeah." Allie blushed.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"But how did you know?" Allie questioned still confused about it all.  
  
"My brother was Taken. He was taking me on a trip while my parents were off at business, when he heard on the radio what was going down, we went. I was asleep in the back of the car when the army came. I saw the whole thing. The blue lights, and that barrier that surrounded you." Landon looked down. "It was weird to have you gone, but I knew you'd be back. You had to come back." Landon looked back up to meet Allie's eyes. "What are you doing Friday night?" Allie looked to Br'an who was talking to Rory and Autumn for her. He was explaining more about what it was like up there. They were interested, but it seemed Rory more in Br'an.  
  
"I was going to show Bryan around, but we can do that some other time."  
  
"Ok I'll pick you up at 7 Friday night." Landon smiled at Allie. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Allie walked back over to Br'an. "Sorry guys but I've got to show Bryan about homework. But we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodbye Rory. Autumn" Br'an said as he turned to walk with Allie back to the house.  
  
"I think Rory likes you Br'an."  
  
"What does that mean?" Allie had forgotten that Br'an is not used to feelings like these.  
  
"It means she has feelings towards you that are good."  
  
"Oh. Then I think Landon likes you."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hello Mrs. Keys. Is Allie here?" Lisa smiled. Her daughter's first date.  
  
"Yes, Landon. Please come in." Landon passed the kitchen on his way in and said "Hi" to Br'an. Landon sat on the couch waiting for Allie to come. Charlie sat across from Landon, starting in on the protective father questions.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"16 sir."  
  
"How long have you been driving?"  
  
"A little over a year."  
  
"Where will you be going?"  
  
"To a movie, and dinner at Pepi's"  
  
"Now you don't expect to get anything do you?" Landon blushed at this one. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.  
  
"No sir. Only Allie's company." Charlie gave Landon a stern look. When Allie walked in he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey Landon." Landon got up and turned around to see Allie.  
  
"Wow. You look great."  
  
"Thanks." Lisa walked in from pudding Joshua down.  
  
"You two have a good time."  
  
"We will. Bye." Allie said as she and Landon walked out the door. Lisa and Charlie watched Allie leave.  
  
"I don't like that boy."  
  
"Of course not." Lisa said patting Charlie's arm.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked a laughing Lisa as he closed the door.  
  
"I was thinking we could see a movie first and then do whatever" Allie looked at Landon and smiled. It was so nice to be back in a place that had emotion.  
  
"That sounds great." Landon smiled.  
  
"Ok so how does Bulletproof Monk sound?"  
  
"It sounds Action-y" Landon laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but I heard it's really good."  
  
"Any movie's going to be good. Well, as long as it has a plot." They sat in silence listening to "First Date" by blink 182 until Landon pulled in to a parking space in the nearest car lot. He turned off the car and rushed to open the door.  
  
"Thank you." They started walking from the car park to the theater when Landon asked.  
  
"So what's it like?" He paused, "You know, up there?" He said pointing to the sky.  
  
"Some places are really pretty. Mostly the ones on the outer rim because they haven't been colonized as much." Allie's face turned from a smiling one, to one that seemed troubled. "But there is a war going on and I'm afraid that when it gets here, humans won't be ready for it. By all other planet standards, humans are considered barbaric from how little technology we have here."  
  
"Oh." Landon said. He then took her hand. "But let's not worry about that tonight. I"m sure you're here to help." Allie's smile returned.  
  
"I hope I can." Landon gave her hand a reassuring squeeze when they got to the movies.  
  
"So how did you like it?" Landon asked when they left the theater.  
  
"It was good. I was nice to see a movie again." Landon smiled.  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Depends. Where?"  
  
"It's a surprise. But, I must warn you, it's going to be wild."  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful night." Allie said laughing when Landon walked her to the door.  
  
"What?" Allie stifled her laugh.  
  
"Sorry. I just haven't had that much fun in a while. And I was thinking about beating you in go-carts."  
  
"I let you win." Landon smiled as he said that.  
  
"Ok sure." Allie said as Landon was leaning in to give her a kiss. Suddenly the door opened. It was Br'an.  
  
"Allie, I'm glad you're back. I've been meaning to ask you what a toaster does. It's very odd..." Br'an trailed off as he walked back inside.  
  
"Sorry." Allie said as she turned around to go inside.  
  
"Wait." Landon said. When Allie turned around he kissed her real quick. "Bye." he said when they parted. "See you on Monday." Allie turned to walk back inside with a smile on her face.  
  
A few months later...  
  
"Only a week till summer." Rory said with excitement. Br'an was sitting next to her at lunch watching her eat a gooey light brown substance. Her sandwich also had some white fluffy stuff on top. Br'an was intrigued by this combination.  
  
"What is that called again?" Br'an questioned the sandwich. Even though Rory had told him before, he just wanted to make sure he heard right. She smiled at him before replying,  
  
"Peanut Butter and Marshmellow Fluff. You want some?" Br'an looked at it cautiously. But after seeing it was harmless reached out for the sandwich.  
  
"Yes." She handed it to him and he held it in his hand for a few seconds before smelling it. It smelled fine to him so he took a gooey bite. Then he took another.  
  
"Whoa, I said you could have some, not the whole sandwich." Rory said laughing at Br'an then wiping the bit that was on the side of his mouth with her thumb. Then she licked the peanut butter off of it.  
  
"This is tasety." Br'an said looking at the sandwich wanting some more, even though his mouth was still full.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. You could come over today and I could teach you how to make it." Br'an looked at Allie who seemed lost in thought.  
  
"I think it would be OK."  
  
"Good." She smiled. But then she saw what Br'an was looking at. Even though Rory was told that they were aliens, it was still hard for her to comprehend everything that Allie had seen. She didn't know any details about their "mission" but she knew it would be tough. Especially on Allie. Having been away from her family so long, only to leave again.  
  
"What's wrong with Allie?" Br'an wasn't sure if he should tell Rory about thier mission. He had started to trust her a little. But a lot of things depended on this. He wasn't sure who would be listening. If certain people found out it could be the end of the world. Well, close to it. So instead of giving it all away Br'an said to her,  
  
"It must be almost time."  
  
"Time for what?" Br'an looked at Rory sadly. Spending a few months surounded by humans had affected him a lot. He was feeling a lot more, more then he had with just being with Allie all the time.  
  
"For us to leave."  
  
"What? Go where?" Br'an shrugged. He wasn't even sure himself. He just knew that where they were going, and who they were going to meet was very important.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How come you don't know, but Allie does?"  
  
"That's just how it is."  
  
"Will you come back?" Rory searched Br'an's eyes for some reassurance.  
  
"I don't know." Rory reached for his hand. Something Br'an was still not accustomed to.  
  
"I don't want you to go." Rory smiled sadly at Br'an.  
  
"Maybe" Br'an was interrupted when Landon came to the table.  
  
"Hey guys." He said as he sat next to Allie, across from Rory.  
  
"Hi Landon." Both Rory and Br'an said at the same time. Landon then saw the far away look on Allies face. He became worried and asked her,  
  
"Allie, are you OK?" He touched her arm. She shook out of her state and looked at him with a smile forming on her face.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." She then saw how worried everyone around her was looking.  
  
"Really. I'm fine." Landon reached for Allie's hand under the table. Then with his free hand started eating a sandwich. His was turkey, which Br'an had become bored with a few weeks before. Allie looked around the table. She knew now was as best of a time as ever to inform everyone of things that would happen.  
  
"Bryan and I are going on a trip this summer. My Dad is letting us take the camper. Would you guys like to come with us?" All sitting at the table were shocked and confused, but no more then Br'an. She nodded her head at the confused one, who understood her meaning imediatly, then looked at the other two for conformation. Landon finally spoke up.  
  
"My brother was going to take me on a road trip this summer, but I don't think he'd mind. He'd probably be jealous." Landon smiled with a little laughter escaping his lips.  
  
"It should be OK. My parents won't have any problem with it." Allie smiled at her best friends. The four of them would spend the summer together on a mission that was important for the sake of the world.  
  
"It is time."  
  
The next week, after exams of course, the four prepared to leave. They packed up to head to where they would meet their mission. The place where it all started... Roswell, New Mexico. 


End file.
